Simplement telle que tu es
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: OS. Naruto veut savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami est si bizarre ces derniers mois. Sasuke va le surprendre en lui parlant d'une fille. Un peu de romantisme avec Sasuke, ça vient se lire


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Alors, cet OS m'est venu comme ça, j'écoutais cette chanson et je l'ai mise en boucle pour écrire ce one-shot ! C'est une première pour moi, je n'écris jamais en écoutant une musique tout le long… Soyez indulgent si vous avez l'impression que c'est grave raté, mais dites-le^^_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

…

 _Musique :_ _ **Just the way you are**_ _de Bruno Mars_

…

 **Simplement telle que tu es**

Depuis presque trois mois, Naruto s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, Sasuke. Il était continuellement dans ses pensées, refusait toutes les sorties que leur bande de potes organisait, n'avait jamais faim et surtout, _surtout_ , ne draguait aucune des filles qui les entourait ! Naruto avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter. En quinze ans d'amitié, c'était la première fois que Sasuke était si… si quoi d'ailleurs ?

Le blond aux yeux bleus ne savait pas exactement. Il aurait pu dire que Sasuke était ailleurs, c'était le cas. Mais il hésitait à dire que son Uchiha d'ami était aussi rêveur, détaché, perdu, agressif des fois… en gros, il était différent et cela le perturbait fortement. Il y avait bien une raison et il était bien décidé à la découvrir. Il avait mis un plan en place, Shikamaru lui avait filé un coup de main, histoire d'assurer le coup !

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, ses bras croisés sous sa tête. Il fixait le plafond avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il pensait à _elle_ , comme très souvent en ce moment. _Elle_ … Il haussa un sourcil en jetant un œil à l'énergumène qui venait le déranger dans ses magnifiques pensées. Naruto affichait un immense sourire qui l'informait que son meilleur ami lui cachait quelque chose.

 **_ On sort ce soir, tu viens,** questionna le blond en s'asseyant lourdement au pied du lit. Sasuke refusa simplement et reporta son regard sur le plafond. **J'ai parié 10 euros qu'tu dirais ça, j'ai gagné,** rétorquait-il, souriant. **Merci vieux !**

Sasuke leva ses yeux au ciel en le félicitant, sans enthousiasme. Naruto plissa ses yeux, une idée complètement folle venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Venant de Sasuke, c'était peu probable, mais… Il était persuadé que c'était cela…

 **_ Comment elle s'appelle,** demandait-il d'une intonation qui trahissait qu'il était sûr de lui, Sasuke respira profondément.

Il ne voulait pas en parler, il voulait garder son jardin, ce truc qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. A _elle,_ il disait tout, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru dire un jour. Il lui montrait chaque jour à quel point elle était extraordinaire.

 **_ Aller vieux, racontes,** quémanda Naruto en s'installant comme son ami, en miroir, satisfait du sourire que le brun affichait. **Me dit pas qui elle est, juste, parle-moi d'elle,** Sasuke respira profondément et ouvrit sa bouche…

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes**

 _Ses yeux, ses yeux_

 **Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

 _Rendent les étoiles éteintes en comparaison_

 **Her hair, her hair**

 _Ses cheveux, ses cheveux_

 **Falls perfectly without her trying**

 _Tombent parfaitement sans même qu'elle fasse un effort_

 **She's so beautiful**

 _Elle est tellement belle_

 **And I tell her everyday**

 _Et je lui dis tous les jours_

Naruto sourit en fixant le plafond, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait son meilleur ami parler ainsi d'une femme. Sasuke avait une façon poétique de la décrire, comme un peintre devant une œuvre d'art. Elle devait être vraiment spéciale pour avoir fait tomber l'Uchiha. Celui-ci avait fermé ses yeux, souriant au souvenir de sa pudeur.

 **Yeahh I know, I know**

 _Ouais, je sais, je sais_

 **When I compliment her she won't believe me**

 _Quand je lui fais des compliments_

 **And it's so, it's so**

 _Elle ne me croit pas_

 **Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

 _Et c'est tellement triste de penser qu'elle ne voit pas ce que je vois_

 **But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "**

 _Mais à chaque fois qu'elle me demande : "est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ? "_

 **I say**

 _Je dis :_

Rouvrant ses yeux, Sasuke s'humecta lentement les lèvres. Ce qu'il lui disait ? Que, quand il voit son visage et quand elle sourit, il n'y a pas une chose qu'il changerait. Le monde entier s'immobiliserait pour la fixer un moment, parce qu'elle est extraordinaire simplement telle qu'elle est. Il sourit et referma ses yeux.

 **Yeah Her lips, her lips**

 _Ses lèvres, ses lèvres_

 **I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

 _Je pourrais les embrasser toute la journée si elle me laissait faire_

 **Her laugh, her laugh**

 _Son rire, son rire_

 **She hates but I think it's so sexy**

 _Elle le déteste mais je le trouve trop sexy_

 **She's so beautiful**

 _Elle est tellement belle_

 **And I tell her everyday**

 _Et je lui dis tous les jours_

Naruto rit de façon mutine en l'entendant soupirer d'aise. Elle n'avait pas de défaut cette fille, en tout cas, pas aux yeux de Sasuke apparemment ! Il n'avait toujours pas son prénom, pourtant, il était persuadé d'une chose, son meilleur ami était amoureux et il voulait absolument rencontré cette inconnue. Sasuke se mit à rire à son tour avant de parler de nouveau.

 **Oh you know, you know, you know**

 _Oh tu sais, tu sais, tu sais_

 **I'd never ask you to change**

 _Je ne te demanderais jamais de changer_

 **If perfect's what you're searching for**

 _Si la perfection est ce que tu recherches_

 **Then just stay the same**

 _Alors tu n'as qu'à rester toi même_

 **So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

 _Alors ne prend pas la peine de me demander si tu es jolie_

 **You know I'll say**

 _Tu sais ce que je dirai :_

Sasuke se redressa en pliant ses genoux pour les encercler, regardant Naruto. Celui-ci se redressait pour prendre la même position, plongeant ses yeux azuréens dans ceux d'un noir intense de son ami.

 **_ T'es amoureux,** sourit Naruto, taquin.

Sasuke rit sobrement en laissant sa tête tomber entre ses bras. Oh oui, il l'était, complètement, irréversiblement. Quand il voit son visage et quand elle sourit, il n'y a pas une chose qu'il changerait. Le monde entier s'immobiliserait pour la fixer un moment, parce qu'elle est extraordinaire simplement telle qu'elle est.

 **The way you are**

 _Telle que tu es_

 **The way you are**

 _Telle que tu es_

 **Girl you're amazing**

 _Chérie, tu es extraordinaire_

 **Just the way you are**

 _Simplement telle que tu es_

Sasuke releva sa tête et fixa de nouveau Naruto, ne cachant pas son sourire, surtout que son meilleur ami en affichait un fier. L'Uzumaki l'était à vrai dire, tout comme il était vraiment heureux pour lui.

 **_ J'peux mettre un prénom sur cette perle rare,** se moqua-t-il gentiment.

 **_ Hinata,** nommait-il d'un murmure presque trop précieux pour être entendu.

 **_ Est-ce que,** intervint une voix féminine qui fit sourire Sasuke, **tu me trouves jolie ?**

Sous le regard surprit de Naruto, Sasuke se leva et vint enlacer la très jolie demoiselle brune aux yeux de nacre qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, mordillant sa lèvre en rougissant. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire, enroulant ses bras à sa nuque. Sasuke l'embrassa chastement, très heureux de la voir. Avant de lui offrir un baiser digne de ce nom, il avait une réponse à lui donner…

 **When I see your face**

 _Quand je vois ton visage_

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 _Il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais_

 **'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

 _Parce que tu es extraordinaire simplement telle que tu es_

 **And when you smile**

 _Et quand tu souris_

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 _Le monde entier s'immobilise et te fixe du regard pendant un moment_

 **'Cause girl you're amazing**

 _Parce que chérie, tu es extraordinaire_

 **Just the way you are**

 _Simplement telle que tu es_

 **FIN**

 _Sérieux, vous en pensez quoi ? Parce que moi je trouve que je me suis pas mal débrouillée, hein ?_

 _Gros bisous^^ Sakka ;)_


End file.
